¿Real o No Real?
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: Lograron rescatar a Peeta de las garras del Capitolio pero ya no es el mismo. Gracias a la manipulación de Snow cree que Katniss es un muto y todo lo que quiere es matarla. ¿Se quedara Katniss de brazos cruzados? ¿Podrá hacer algo para ayudarlo? Contiene Spoilers de los libros!
1. La desición

**Disclaimers: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

El aire frio de la noche hace que los pulmones me quemen cuando intento respirar después de haber corrido por el bosque intentando escapar de la aterradora realidad que en este momento me rodea. Me dejo caer en el húmedo suelo porque me cuesta respirar y no sé porque tengo la vista nublada. Pasan unos cuantos minutos antes de que pueda darme cuenta que esto se debe a las lágrimas que no dejan de salir por mis ojos cayendo libres hacia el suelo del bosque. Ni siquiera intento frenarlas, no intento calmarme porque será en vano. Porque sé que perdí la única cosa en este mundo capaz de lograr que encuentre algo paz.

_*****/***Flash Back***/*****_

_ -Bueno Katniss, el estado de Peeta nos ha sorprendido a todos.- dice Plutarch-ya habíamos notado su deterioro durante las dos últimas entrevistas. Estaba claro que habían abusado de él, y creíamos que su estado mental se debía a eso. Ahora creemos que ha pasado algo más, que el Capitolio lo ha sometido a una técnica poco habitual conocida como secuestro. ¿Beetee?_

_ -Lo siento,-dice Beetee- pero no puedo contarte todos los detalles, Katniss. El Capitolio mantienen muy en secreto esta clase de tortura y creo que los resultados son desiguales. Pero sí sabemos que es un tipo de condicionamiento a través del miedo. El término es una palabra arcaica que viene de _sequestrare_, que en un antiguo idioma significa "retener" o, incluso mejor, "apoderarse". La técnica consiste en utilizar veneno de rastrevispula. Quizá utilizaron ese nombre porque pensaron que existía cierto parecido entre las palabras "rastro" y "secuestro", no lo sabemos. Las rastrevíspulas te picaron en tus `primeros Juegos del Hambre, así que a diferencia de nosotros, conoces de primera mano los efectos del veneno. _

_Terror, alucinaciones, visiones de pesadillas en las que perdía a mis seres queridos… porque el veneno afecta a la parte del cerebro relacionada con el miedo. _

_ -Seguro te acuerdas de lo asustada que estabas. ¿También sufriste después de confusión mental?-pregunta Beetee-¿La sensación de no distinguir lo real de lo falso? La mayoría de los que han sobrevivido para contarlo experimenta algo así._

_Sí, aquel encuentro con Peeta. Incluso después de recuperarme, no estaba segura de si él había matado a Cato para salvarme la vida o me lo había imaginado._

_ -Resulta más difícil recordar porque los recuerdos pueden cambiarse.-dice Beetee, dándose unos golpecitos en la frente- Se sacan a la luz, se alteran y se vuelven a guardar modificados. Ahora imagina que te pido que recuerdes algo, ya sea con una sugerencia verbal o haciéndote ver la grabación de un suceso, y, mientras tienes fresca la experiencia, te doy una dosis de veneno de rastrevispula. No la suficiente para inducirte un desmayo de 3 días, sino lo bastante para llenar ese recuerdo de miedo y duda. Y eso es lo que tu cerebro guarda en su almacenamiento a largo plazo._

_Empiezo a marearme. Prim pregunta lo que estoy pensando:_

_ -¿Es eso lo que le han hecho a Peeta? ¿Han sacado sus recuerdos de Katniss y los han distorsionado para que sean aterradores?_

_ -Tan aterradores que la ve como una amenaza letal.-Responde Beetee asintiendo- Tanto como para intentar matarla. Sí, esa es nuestra teoría en estos momentos._

_Me cubro la cara con los brazos porque esto no está pasando, es imposible. Que alguien obligue a Peeta a olvidar que me quiere…., nadie podría hacer eso. _

_ -Pero puede arreglarse ¿verdad?- Pregunta Prim. _

_ -Bueno, tenemos pocos datos al respecto.-dice Plutarch- Ninguno, de hecho. Si la rehabilitación de un secuestrado se ha intentado antes, no tenemos acceso a esos archivos._

_*****/***End Flash Back***/*****_

El sol empieza a brillar fuerte en lo alto del cielo lastimando mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar, seguía en el medio del bosque del Distrito 13 derrumbada en el piso y aferrada al rugoso tronco de un viejo árbol. Exactamente en el mismo lugar y posición a donde había llegado corriendo ayer en medio de la noche al enterarme de lo que le había sucedido a Peeta.

-Peeta…-susurro sintiendo como nuevos sollozos acuden a mi cuerpo, no puedo creer lo que le han hecho al dulce chico que conocí, la persona más buena en el mundo, que me profesaba el más puro amor… Ahora solo me miraba con ojos llenos de el más profundo odio y una furia increíble. Con unos ojos negros casi en su totalidad donde apenas puede apreciarse un leve atisbo del azul cielo en el que tantas veces había encontrado las respuestas a todas mis mudas preguntas. Puedo recordar sus músculos tensándose al intentar alcanzar mi cuello para matarme.

Ahora entendía el maldito plan de Snow. Él no pretendía quitarme a Peeta por un momento, ni matarlo. Lo que en realidad pretendía era derrumbarme por completo al dejarlo a mi alcance pero arrebatándomelo por completo. Porque aunque estaba aquí ese ya no era mi chico del pan, el que había conseguido que los juegos más atroces de la historia no lo convirtiesen en una pieza más, el que me había protegió aún a costa de su propia vida en todo momento, el que horneaba pan en la aldea de los vencedores todas las mañanas para mi familia y para Haymitch, el único que conseguía calmar mis pesadillas en la noche y hacerme sentir segura con un abrazo como solo mi padre lo había logrado cuando niña...

Ese chico ya no está ahí, y siento que los sollozos me ahogan al recordar una vez más a Peeta diciéndome "No sé si tiene sentido pero quiero morir siendo yo mismo… No quiero que me cambien ahí, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, yo no soy así…"

-Perdóname Peeta….-susurro al aire con la voz quebrada porque no pude protegerlo, porque le prometí que lo haría y no pude hacerlo. Porque Snow lo torturo por mi culpa, convirtiéndolo no solo en mi peor pesadilla sino también en la suya propia. Porque sé que si Peeta pudiera verse se odiaría a sí mismo. Así como yo me odio a mí misma ahora por permitir que esto pasara.

No puedo dejar de recordar momentos que vivimos juntos, como pequeños flashes. Escucho sus palabras en mi cabeza. "Todavía no lo entiendes ¿no? El poder que tienes en las personas" en ese momento no había sabido verlo, ahora lo veía pero nada podía importarme menos en este momento. Excepto porque sabía que tenía un poder especial sobre Peeta. Él me había amado desde siempre.

Y entonces lo entiendo. No pude salvarlo antes pero tal vez haya alguna esperanza todavía. Peeta no era cualquier persona, no importaba que nadie hubiera podido superarlo hasta ahora, él podría. Porque Peeta era la mejor persona que piso este corrupto mundo y sé que si alguien puede lograrlo es él. Y si alguien puede ayudarlo soy yo. Me niego a creer que no quede nada de mi chico del pan en él, y mientras haya algo, por mínimo que sea, lucharé. Sé que el habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Petta nunca me hubiera abandonado.

Con esa firme decisión me levanto del al fin del húmedo pasto limpiándome los ojos que están hinchados de tanto llorar e intentando desentumecer mis adoloridos músculos. Comienzo a correr de vuelta y antes de saber siquiera como, me encuentro frente al despacho de Coin, no será fácil, lo sé. Pero ser el maldito Sinsajo por una vez va a tener que servirme para algo más que para causarme dolor a mí a todos los que están a mí alrededor. Tomo aire profundamente y entro.

-Katniss, no te esperaba.- dice sorprendida de verme por allí voluntariamente supongo, y por un segundo notar un leve rastro de pena en sus fríos ojos.- Me entere de lo que sucedió con Peeta, lo siento.

-De eso venía a hablarle-digo tomando asiento sin esperar invitación.- Hay un nuevo punto que agregar a nuestro tratado.

-¿Y cuál sería ese?-pregunta tensa en su silla con sus grises y apagados ojos fijos en mí.

-Peeta.-Respondo sin dejarme intimidar, tengo que ser fuerte por él.- Quiero realizarle un tratamiento para recuperarlo. Yo estaré a cargo. Pasare con él cada día una hora más que el día anterior. Le demostrare quien es en realidad. Haymitch, Beetee, Finnick, Johanna y Prim estarán entre los médicos que me ayudarán y que yo elegiré.

-Katniss entiendo que te preocupes por él, pero los médicos dijeron...- empieza a decir acomodandose detrás de su escritorio y mirándome con sus vacios ojos. Sé que tengo que cortarla.

-Sé lo que dijeron. Pero también sé cómo ayudarlo.- respondo secamente.- O puedo ayudar a Peeta desde aquí o me lo llevare. Después de todo soy su esposa.- en este momento agradezco más que nunca que Peeta en su desesperado intento por salvarme haya dicho que estábamos ya casados.- También a mi madre y hermana. No creo que quiera perder dos excelentes médicas y a su Sinsajo ¿Verdad presidenta?- me mira achicando peligrosamente sus ojos, sé que es peligrosa, puedo presentirlo. Y sé que la estoy provocando. Pero no hay tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, todo lo que importa es Peeta.- El tratamiento empieza sin falta esta noche a las ocho en punto. Aquí, o en otro lado. Asique espero su respuesta.

Sin darle oportunidad a habar nuevamente salgo de su despacho y en cuanto doblo el corredor echo a correr. Necesito encontrar a los demás y conseguir su apoyo. Aunque tratándose de Peeta no creo que sea difícil. Por primera vez desde que me sacaron de aquella maldita arena un esbozo de algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara. Aún hay esperanzas. Él me enseño eso y no pienso abandonarlo. No de nuevo.

**Notas de autor: Espero que realmente les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia. Tengo el próximo capítulo listo, solo falta revisarlo asique espero poder subirlo mañana. ¡Espero sus reviews por favor! Que no cuestan nada y me alegran el día.**

**Saludos!**


	2. El tratado

**Disclaimers: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

Observo nerviosa la puerta blanca delante de mi intentando tomar aire una y otra vez porque sé que una vez que la traspase y vea de nuevo el odio en sus ojos y como intenta matarme desesperadamente necesitaré de toda mi fortaleza. Porque es él el que me necesita esta vez. Esta vez él está viviendo una pesadilla y debo lograr que despierte, debo lograr calmarlo como él lo hizo tantas veces conmigo.

-Preciosa ¿estas segura de esto?- me pregunta Haymitch. Volteo a verlo, todos están ahí, mirándome expectantes. Ninguno dudo siquiera un segundo en cuanto se los pedí, ni Johanna que aún se encuentra (muy a su pesar) en una silla de ruedas debido a las torturas sufridas. Todos acudieron ante la mínima posibilidad de ayudar a Peeta y eso solo consigue darme más seguridad. Porque todos están aquí por él, porque lo merece más que nadie y lo sabemos. ¡Incluso Haymitch esta sobrio!

-Si Haymitch...- vuelvo mirar a todos los demás- Sé que esto será muy difícil, pero necesito su ayuda. Él nos necesita...

-No estás sola Kat, aquí estamos.- Me dice Finnick dándome un leve abrazo que agradezco. ¿Quién habría dicho que Finnick Odair se terminaría convirtiendo en mi gran amigo?

-Sí, le ayudaremos. ¡Nadie aquí dejará que el jodido de Snow se salga con la suya esta vez!- sonrió al escuchar a Johanna.

Respiro una vez más mientras pienso que tal vez la pulsera que llevaba en mi muñeca con el lema "desorientada mentalmente" tiene razón, porque aunque sé que el chico que está detrás de la puerta solo quiere matarme y mi instinto me dice que debería huir, una parte más fuerte de mí, y que no soy capaz de reconocer, me empuja a entrar, quiere verlo. Decido dejar de pensar en tantas cosas, me doy la vuelta y entro sintiendo los pasos de todos los demás inmediatamente tras de mí. Pero en cuanto atravieso la puerta mi mirada se dirige a la cama que tengo enfrente la cual está a medio levantar. Peeta está sentado en ella con los brazos y piernas sujetos por fuertes correas y los parpados a medio abrir. En menos de dos segundos me encuentro a su lado sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto a los demás que me siguieron acariciando su rubio cabello. Pero en cuanto mis manos hacen contacto con él sus ojos consiguen abrirse un poco, sus músculos se tensan y veo como intenta abalanzarse sobre mí con el odio pintado en cada una de sus facciones. Intento no hacer caso por un momento de sus gritos mientras escucho a Beetee y me alejo un poco de él con el corazón palpitándome dolorosamente.

-Coin lo sedo un poco para que fuera más fácil de manejar…- me responde frunciendo el ceño. Y yo no puedo evitar que la furia me corroa.

Sigue gritándome "¡te odio!", "¡Eres un maldito muto!", "Voy a matarte" y cosas por el estilo. Puedo ver como se tensa cada fibra de sus músculos en un desesperado intento por librarse de las correas y para alcanzarme. Sin embargo su vos esta pastosa y sé que si Peeta conservará toda su fuerza habría roto las correas hace rato. Son obvios los efectos de la droga, el odio hacia mí es el único sustento que lo impulsa a seguir luchando ahora, y aunque entiendo que probablemente estaría ahorcándome de nuevo si no fuera por los sedantes y las correas que lo mantienen en su sitio no puedo evitar enfurecerme. Peeta no es un animal para tenerlo así. Asique es por ahí por donde decido empezar.

-Te están tratando como un animal y no lo eres.- le digo sentándome a un costado de la cama en la que se encuentra en un acto casi suicida aunque sé que no puede alcanzarme. Noto como Finnick y Haymitch se acercan más por si tiene que actuar mientras todos contienen el aliento. Pero consigo lo que buscaba, por un momento deja de gritar y fija su mirada en la mía, y aunque no deja de forcejear es un avance conseguir llamar su atención lo suficiente en el medio de su ataque.-Si quieres que dejen de hacerlo debes dejar de comportarte como uno.

-¡Tú eres el único maldito animal aquí! ¡Un asqueroso muto!-escupe con odio y mirandome con sus ahora negros ojos. Cada una de sus palabras se clava en algún lugar de mi pecho cercano a mis pulmones haciendo que se me dificulte la respiración por un momento. Bajo la cabeza para recuperarme intentando convencer a mi cuerpo de que tiene que seguir funcionando.

-¡Eh niño bonito! Ella solo trata de ayudar, no hagas que tenga que pegarte.- escuchar a Johanna defendiéndome me parece increíble pero de todos modos me giro para agradecérselo con la mirada, ella solo asiente y vuelve a mirar a Peeta.

-Johanna…- susurra como si no se hubiera fijado en ella hasta ahora.-¿¡Qué demonios haces con esta cosa!?- aunque sus palabras vuelven a doler estoy más preparada y recuerdo que Johanna puede sernos de mucha ayuda, porque estuvo con Peeta durante las torturas asique probablemente sea la única persona en la que confía dentro de esta habitación.

-Solo escucha lo que tiene para decirte.- le responde ella. Asique el vuelve a mirarme, sus ojos siguen destilando odio y su cuerpo tenso, pero me mira fijamente asique decido que es tiempo de tomar las riendas.

-Sé que no eres un animal, pero te estas comportando como tal y por eso es que te tratan así.- noto que está a punto de gritar de nuevo asique me apresuro a continuar. – Snow te manipulo, manipulo tu mente para que creas que soy un muto y que me odias, pero no es así Peeta...-sus ojos muestran confusión por un momento y es cuando me doy cuenta que ni siquiera alguien tuvo la decencia de tomarse un momento para explicarle lo que le pasaba. Solo lo encerraron aquí sedado para que no moleste y no sea un peligro mayor para su maldito plan. Respiro hondo intentando calmarme para no salir a buscar a Coin ahora mismo, en este momento lo más importante esta justo frente a mí. Asique tomo una decisión desesperada de último momento para lograr un poco de su colaboración.- Haremos un trato. Dame dos meses. Dos meses para explicarte bien las cosas, para demostrarte que no soy ningún muto, solo Katniss. Que esto es un plan de Snow para acabar con nosotros y que todo lo que crees saber en este momento es una mentira.

-No… ¿de qué habla?- le pregunta Johanna. Puedo ver la confusión en su mirada al girarse de nuevo hacia mi- ¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Solo es otra de tus malditas mentiras!- me grita peo la confusión no se fue y decido aprovecharla.

-Solo dame dos meses. Si tu no intentas matarme. Sé que será muy difícil, pero sé que eres fuerte y no eres un animal, puedes controlarte….-tomo aire para juntar valor para lo que estoy a punto de hacer.- Dame dos meses. Escucha todo lo que tengo que decir, y si pasados esos 2 meses sigues convencido de que soy un muto yo misma te dejare matarme.

-¿¡Te volviste loca preciosa!?- grite Haymitch acercándose y logrando que la mirada de odio de Peeta se dirija a él ahora. -¡Por eso es que nadie te deja hacer los planes!

-Se lo que hago Haymitch.- digo sin mirarlo. Puedo escuchar de fondo los murmullos de desacuerdo de todos los demás pero mi voz consigue que Peeta se centre de nuevo en mí. El odio sigue predominando en su mirada pero puedo ver un pequeño deje de algo más, lo que me impulsa a continuar.-¿Tenemos un trato?- le pregunto.

-¿Por qué harías eso?- pregunta estudiándome con desconfianza.-Sabes que voy a matarte. Ahora o cuando termine el estúpido plazo.

-Porque quiero ayudarte Peeta...- susurro sosteniéndole la mirada.- Porque prometí cuidarte y aunque no quieras que lo haga voy a hacerlo.- veo la sorpresa en sus ojos, suspiro y aunque no sé si sea buena idea decirle esto continuo.- Una vez me dijiste "Sigues sin entender el efecto que causas en las personas ¿verdad?." Y en ese momento era así. Ya no, pero eso es lo que menos importa. Sé el efecto que causo en ti, y sé que solo yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Qué efecto?- pregunta. Y aunque su voz no deja de ser furiosa puedo percibir también la confusión que el causo escuchar su propia frase. Sé que no pudieron trastornar ese recuerdo, no había cámaras allí. Solo nosotros y nuestro mentor.

-Me amas….- su furia se desata de nuevo como en un principio ante mis palabras.

-¡Yo te odio! ¡Eres la cosa que más odio en el planeta!- grita remarcando cada letra.-¡Y lo hago porque solo eres una asquerosa mutación! ¡No vas a engañarme!

-Me amas y no dejare que Snow te aparte de mi- le digo sin retroceder ni un segundo. Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos que se clavaron en los míos.- Sé que ahora no puedes recordarlo, y que no me crees. Pero haré que lo recuerdes. ¿Tenemos un trato sí o no?- digo acercando mi mano adonde la suya está atada para cerrar el trato, cosa que hace que sus ojos se abran con sorpresa de nuevo. Todos contienen el aliento, hasta yo misma, porque sé que con un solo movimiento podría rompérmela, solo sería cuestión de segundos. Pero si quiero recuperar al viejo Peeta no puedo mostrarle temor, porque si hay alguien a quien nunca temería es a él.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en la palabra de un muto? ¿Que no te echaras atrás cuando pasen los 2 meses?- pregunta mientras noto como intenta contener su fuerza para no aplastar mi mano.

-Primero, porque no soy un muto, solo soy Katniss, una simple chica de la veta.- cierro los ojos sabiendo que eso no va a bastar, y tomo aire antes de llamar a la única persona en aquella sala que puede entenderme lo suficiente como para aceptar esto.- Finnick ven.- en cuanto termino de decirlo está parado a mi lado derecho.- Haremos un juramento, el será el testigo y sabes que de esa forma no podré echarme atrás…- los juramentos son algo muy serio en Panem y todos sabemos que incumplir uno implica la pena de muerte.

-¡Kat no puedo hacer eso!- escucho protestar a Finnick que ahora tiene los ojos aguados y sé que pedirle que sea mi verdugo es egoísta. Que el peso sobre sus hombros por todo lo que paso es mucho y amenaza con derrumbarlo cada hora. Sé que no debería obligarlo a firmar una posible sentencia de muerte de una de las pocas personas en quien confía y quiere ya… pero sé también que es mi única oportunidad porque solo él puede entender.

-Tu harías los mismo por Annie…- le susurro viendo como sus ojos se vuelven aún más acuosos. Pero a pesar de eso a los pocos segundos asiente. En todo momento no pierdo de vista el detalle de que Peeta nos mira atentamente sin perderse palabra y de que por su cara también recuerda a Annie, otra de sus compañeras de tortura en el Capitolio. Finnick cierra los ojos por un segundo y cuando vuelve a abrirlo se dirige directamente a Peeta.

-¿Juras controlarte y no matar a Katniss por el plazo de dos meses, escuchar cada cosa que tenga que decir?- pregunta seriamente. Veo que Peeta duda por un momento.

-Juro- responde al final y se da vuelta para verme y me dice ahora a mi.- Pero disfrutare matarte cuando el plazo acabe.- todos se quedan en silencio y aunque el dolor que me producen sus palabras es tan denso que lo siento físicamente en todo el cuerpo me recuerdo una vez más porque estoy haciendo esto.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo chico del pan.- le respondo en un susurro esbozando una triste sonrisa y él se congela en su lugar. Miro a Finnick pidiéndole que continúe.

-Katniss ¿Juras ayudar a Peeta a recuperarse y...- la voz le tiembla por un momento asique le doy un pequeño apretón en la mano para indicarle que continúe.-... y si no lo logras permitir que él te mate pasado el plazo de dos meses?

-Juro.- digo y le tiendo la mano a Peeta. Veo que aún se encuentra paralizado asique me adelanto un poco y la tomo. Sus ojos fijos en mi desorbitan por un momento y su cuerpo se tensa nuevamente, pero se contiene, El apretón es algo doloroso ya que no logra contenerse por completo, pero ahogo el gemido de dolor y en cambio acaricio suavemente su mano con el pulgar dibujando un circulo.

El efecto es inmediato. Me suelta y se aleja como si mi tacto quemara o le diera asco. Pero puedo ver en sus ojos algo más que odio por un segundo. Probablemente san mis ganas desesperadas de recuperarlo, pero decido por un vez aferrarme a esa pequeña esperanza.

-Volveremos mañana Peeta.- lo saludo decidiendo que es todo lo que puedo aguantar por hoy y abandono la habitación junto a los demás.

**Nota de autor: ¡Muchas gracias por recibir tan bien esta historia! ¡No se imaginan la felicidad que me da cuando leo los reviews que me mandan y veo sus opiniones sobre la historia y sus ideas! Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y comenten también =)**

**Contestare desde aquí también siempre los reviews porque nunca tengo la seguridad de que lleguen las respuestas. **

**samantha136:** Hola! Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado! La idea es darle un giro distinto donde Katniss le devuelva a Peeta un poco de todo lo que él hizo por ella. Espero te guste el nuevo cap! Besos!

**Isabel Gonzalez****:** ¡Hola Isabel! Me alegro muchísimo de la historia te haya gustado y hayas decido dejarme un review!¿Aunque no parezca son muy importantes para los que escribimos y nos animan mucho! En cuanto a la historia muchísimas gracias! Es verdad, Katniss es un personaje bastante complicado, pasó por muchas cosas en su vida que formaron en ella un carácter bastante complejo con reacciones bastante imprevistas en ciertos momentos. Pero creo que eso solo la hace más interesante, es un personaje genial sobre el cual escribir, y espero poder hacerlo a la altura del que merece. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Espero verte de nuevo por aquí! Besos.

**Nahila**** B:** ¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado =) Yo realmente adoro los libros de Suzanne tal y como son. Pero si me quedo un sabor amargo cuando al volver Peeta después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar y después de todo lo que ella sufrió el que se lo hubieran llevado, ella simplemente se diera por vencida y se alejara. Creo que Peeta no merecía eso, y que Katniss es una chica de armas tomar, que ya empezaba a amarlo, que lo había protegido hasta ese momento y no hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados. Claramente Peeta no iba a ser el mismo después de todo lo que paso, ella misma sabe cómo las cosas que te pasan en la vida pueden cambiarte. De ese pensamiento nació esta historia. Espero que te siga gustando! Besos!

**chcluz** : Hola! Que alegría que te haya gustado! Veremos cómo Katniss se pone en acción para recuperar a nuestro amado chico del pan! Espero te guste la historia y verte de nuevo por aquí! Besos!


	3. Consecuencias

**Disclaimers: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

Una vez que todos hubiéramos salido de la sala me apoye en una de las blancas paredes del área del hospital con la manos apoyadas en las rodillas intentando respirar profundamente dejando que la dejando que la real dimensión de lo que había echo en esa sala cayera sobre mi.

Cuando finalmente logro recomponerme lo suficiente como para saber que no voy a hacer algo estúpido, como echarme a llorar o a gritar como estuve haciendo últimamente, levanto la mirada buscando a quien empiezo a considerar ya mi amigo y la encuentro justo a mi izquierda, su mano esta sobre mi hombro brindándome un silencioso apoyo que no había notado pero que agradezco ya que tengo la sensación de que es lo único que me sostiene parada con la espalda contra la pared y evita que colapse haciéndome un pequeño bollito en el piso. Cuando finalmente encuentro su mirada azul mar sus ojos están aguados y puedo notar que la mano que no me sostiene esta sujeta fuertemente en el borde de su ropa que parece a punto de romperse bajo la presión. Me siento terrible por lo que lo he obligado a hacer.

-Lo siento…- susurro intentando decirle muchas cosas más, quisiera explicarle que sabia que no debía haberlo echo, que había actuado egoístamente pero necesitaba desesperadamente hacer algo por Peeta, que sabia que era él el único que podría comprenderme y me aproveche de ello, que no me odiara. Pero nunca fui buena con las palabras. Sin embargo el parece comprender todo lo que no dije de alguna forma.

-Lo se…- susurra también y aprieta su agarre en mi hombro.- Yo lo entiendo…- continua y sé a lo que se refiere, es hora de enfrentarse a los demás.

-¡¿Pues explicarme en que demonios pensabas al hacer un juramente así con él?- Me grita la voz de Haymitch y me encojo un poco en mi sitio, no es su furia la que provoca ese efecto sino la preocupación que percibo en sus ojos.

-Creo que puedo ayudarlo, no podemos dejar que simplemente permanezca asa ¡Es Peeta del que hablamos!- le respondo ya subiendo un poco el tono al final frustrada, porque necesito que mi mentor me apoye, porque él también lo conoce y debería hacer lo mismo que yo.

-¡Le lavaron el cerebro! ¡Crees que eres un muto al que ansia más que nada matar! ¡Y tú no estas haciendo otra cosa que entregarle tu cabeza en bandeja de plata!- vuelve a gritarme.

-Yo creo que Katniss puede ayudarle.- Interrumpe la suave voz de Prim que se encuentra a mi lado derecho, respira profundo para darse valor y da un paso al frente en la improvisada ronda que todos hemos formado.-He leído algunos viejos artículos que encontré aquí cuando Peeta llego. Todos hablan de que la gente que pierde la memoria tiene muchas mejores posibilidades de recuperarla manteniendo a sus afectos cerca, de forma que estos puedan llevarlo a situaciones cotidianas, familiares, e ir de a poco recomponiendo sus recuerdos…- Abro mis ojos sorprendida a la vez que permito que la pequeña chispa de esperanza en mi pecho se extienda un poco más. Había pedido ayuda a Prim porque sabia cuan buena y dedicada era con los enfermos, pero no contaba con esto.

-Podría funcionar…- dice Beetee pensativo – Una especie de anti-secuestro, recordarle sus verdaderos recuerdos y sentimientos...- Todo permanecemos en silencio mientras el cavila las opciones por unos minutos. Creo que podría funcionar si empezamos con recuerdos que el Capitolio no haya podido manipular, cosas que ellos no conozcan. Así tal vez tengamos una chance de ganar un poco de su confianza y a partir de ello podríamos avanzar más…

-¿Y si no funciona?-Interrumpe Haymitch.

-Haymitch funcionara he leído mil veces esos casos y las probabilidades son buenas y sé que no es lo mismo pero tal vez podamos ayudarlo a recuperarse...- intenta convencerlo Prim.

-¿Y si no funciona qué? Si el chico nunca se recupera ¡¿Entonces qué?!- todos guardamos silencio porque sabemos la respuesta.- ¡Tendrás que dejar que te mate!- me dice furioso sacudiéndome por los hombros, tomándome de sorpresa por un momento porque no me había dado cuenta de en que momento de su furiosa diatriba se había acercado a mi.

-¿Todavía no lo entiendes no?- le pregunto calmadamente.- Te lo dije antes de los juegos, te lo dije en el aerodeslizador, pero no lo entiendes… ¿Crees que me importaría morir por él?- niego con la cabeza.- Tal vez sea egoísta, pero él es la única cosa que me saca de mi oscuridad, que me da esperanza.- levanto la vista clavándola en sus ojos para que vea la verdad en ellos.- No puedo vivir en un mundo donde Peeta no esté, no quiero hacerlo.- al escuchar mis palabras sus manos liberan mis hombros como si quemarán dando un paso atrás, pero continuo mirándolo a los ojos y hablando.- Y si puedo ayudarlo lo voy a hacer, y si muero por eso no me importa porque si me mata significaría que realmente lo perdí, que ya no queda nada en él del chico que conocí y entonces morir estar bien.. Porque no tendría sentido vivir en un mundo que solo es oscuridad, odio y fuego abrazador sin ninguna luz.

Las palabras brotaron una a una de mi boca sin pensarlas y sin tener tampoco ninguna posibilidad de detenerlas, dejándome de pronto una especie de vacío después de haberlas dicho. Confusión. Todas las miradas estaban sobre mi pero nadie parecía saber que decir asíque empecé a caminar alejándome de todos percibiendo aún sus voces.

-Ella en verdad lo ama… -Comente Beetee.

-Claro que lo ama, aunque tal vez aún no lo sepa.- le responde Finnick- A veces esas cosas toman tiempo..

-El amor es raro...- susurra Johana.

Apresuro mis porque no quiero seguir escuchando ¿amarlo? ¿Realmente lo amo? Nunca he pensado en esa posibilidad. Siempre pensé que nunca amaría a nadie, que nunca formaría una familia. Mi cabeza siempre estuvo fijada en mantenerme viva a mí y a mi familia. No había lugar para nada más. La idea de formar otra familia siempre me había parecido una completa locura. Pienso en el calor y la seguridad que los brazos de Peeta siempre me brindaban estuviéramos donde estuviéramos, aun en medio de una arena mortal me sentía en casa y segura en sus brazos. En como cuidábamos uno del otro, una especie de pacto tácito en el que ambos nos protegíamos aún a costa de nuestras vidas... ¿No era eso acaso lo que las familias hacian? Sacudo mi cabeza dejando esos pensamientos a un lado mientras apuro el paso sin querer pensar en ellos porque la idea me asusta y me confunde. Se que lo quiero, no hay dudas sobre ello. Y por ahora con eso es suficiente.

-Si quieres podría enseñarte esos artículos ahora y podríamos intentar pensar un plan de acción.- . Es lo ultimo que escucho antes de doblar la esquina es la voz de Prim hablándole a Beetee. Un calor de orgullo se cuela en mi alma. Mi pequeño patito esta creciendo, es una persona maravillosa, y esta haciéndose fuerte y valiente.

**Nota de autora: Perdon! Se que tarde mucho pero estuve con examenes y horas extra en el trabajo y no tuve tiempo ni de sentarme a escribir! La buena noticia es que hoy al salir del trabajo finalmente pude sentarme a escribir hice este capitulo y tengo la mitad del siguiente asique creo que para mañana o el lunes a más tardar subire el siguiente! =) Sean buenas y dejenme sus comentarios que me animan a escribir más =D**

**Gracias a: ****charlotte8800, Anfitrite, Laurisandre75, Jose-black, MySweetVampire, BelposCC por sus alertas!**

**Nahila B:****Hola Nahila! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Siempre da un poquito de miedo cambiar una historia tan genial... Pero yo también había imaginado que Katniss actuaria distinto después de todo lo que Petta hizo por ella, de como la apoyo y cuido incondicionalmente, y después de que ella empezara a descubrir que tenia alguna clase de sentimientos hacia el aunque no le hubiera puesto nombre.. Pero no pude evitar pensar que Katniss habría actuado por él antes de lo que lo hizo en el libro y de otra forma. Claro que para Katniss será un proceso muy difícil soportar las cosas que Petta le dice por como siempre fue él, y por su carácter complicado.. veremos que sale de ello. Y a tu pedido aquí esta Prim! espero te guste el nuevo capi!**

**Besos!**

**Gpe 77: Hola! Me pone muy contenta que te guste la historia! =) Espero te guste el nuevo cap y verte de nuevo por aquí! =) beso!**

**Jessica: Hola Jessica! Me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado! =) Mis disculpas por no actualizar antes! Espero verte por aquí y que te guste el nuevo capi! Beso!**

**Alex****: Hola Alex! Que bueno que te haya gustado la idea de la historia! =) Gale aparecerá recién en el próximo capitulo y hará su aparición en la historia de a poco.. Ya verás el lugar que ocupa pero no te equivocas! Beso!**

**Joha Mellark: Hola Joha! Muchas gracias =D me pone de verdad muy contenta que te haya gustado la historia. En cuanto a las actualizaciones es complicado dar un plazo ya que siempre que puedo me siento a escrbir pero a veces se me complica. Me asegurare de publicar siempre al menos una vez en la semana que probablemente sea viernes o sabado. Pero si logro terminar un capitulo más en la semana en cuanto lo tenga listo y revisado lo subire! Besos**

**Isabel Gonzalez: Hola Isabel! ¿Cómo estas? Siempre te voy a responder aunque a veces demore un poco (pido disculpas por eso) pero si te tomas el tiempo y la molestia de escribirme lo menos que puedo hacer es responderte =) Gracias! Realmente me pone muy feliz que te guste como exploto la personalidad de Katniss y llevo la historia =D Es un personaje del que se puede sacar tanto provecho y explotar tantas opciones al tener un carácter tan impredecible que a mi fascina para escribir y me pone feliz que te disfrutes leyendo a la Katniss que yo vi fuera del libro, el cual ame y nunca criticaria, solo que yo imagino otra faceta de ella que me hubiera gustado ver. Perdon por la demora en el capi! Espero verte de nuevo pro aquí y que te guste! =) Besos! Y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado!**

**samantha136****: Hola Samantha! Que bueno que te haya gustado =) Si Katniss hara de todo para ayudar a Petta, ya veremos como le sale.. En cuanto a Gale ira entrando de a poco en la historia y recien aparecera en el siguiente capitulo! Besos!**

**Bien me despido hasta el proximo capitulo! **

**Que la suerte este siempre de lado!**

**Besos!**


	4. Extraña rutina

**Disclaimers: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía.**

A partir de entonces los días comienzan a caer en una extraña rutina. Después de desayunar todas las mañanas nos llevan a Finnick, Gale y a mí a firmar propos para la rebelión. Nos maquillan y visten como consideran adecuado. Y luego repetimos las frases que Cressida ha escrito para nosotros como si fuéramos una especie de héroes de guerra o nos meten en algo parecido a un estudio de televisión que construyeron donde todo son ruinas, escombros y bombas falsas que estallan llenándolo todo de fuego y humo, actuamos como si en verdad estuviéramos haciendo algo importante para ayudarlos a todos, hablamos solemnemente sobre cosas de las cuales no tenemos idea ya que no nos dejan salir de aquí y tampoco nos dan acceso a mucha información y luego nos vamos.

El almuerzo se ha convertido desde entonces en un momento algo tenso, Gale se sienta en la otra punta de la mesa mirando con cara de perro rabioso y sin parar de refunfuñar solo ya que no me habla desde el día en que se enteró lo que planeábamos hacer con Peeta. No se lo tomo muy bien y cuando después de regañarme por algunos minutos le aclare no muy amablemente no podía decirme que hacer, que iba a ayudar a Peeta tanto lo quisiera como si no me daba igual, dejo de dirigirme la palabra.

Haymitch ha tomado una postura parecida, solo aparece en las noches para las sesiones con Peeta lo suficientemente sobrio como para no perderse de nada, pero no demasiado. Luego desparece durante todo el día y cada vez que su mirada se cruza con la mía en esa habitación puedo ver el reproche en sus ojos. Que haya tomado esa actitud me enfurece y aunque no quiera admitirlo hace que me sienta un poco sola, porque en lo referente a Peeta siempre estuvo allí.

Luego del almuerzo Finnick parte en busca de su Annie para poder pasar algunas horas con ella antes de que todos vayamos con Peeta, cuando le preguntamos dice que está mejor, que ha dejado de llorar todo el tiempo y que sus heridas comienzan a sanar, aunque todavía no se anima a salir de su cuarto y solo recibe sus visitas. Yo intente una vez ir con Prim y Beetee para ver si era útil en algo, pero sinceramente no sirvo para nada allí, no entiendo casi nada de lo que hablan. Asique desistí de inmediato y cuando todos se van me quedo con Johana. Extrañamente logramos formar algún tipo de relación bastante estrecha entre nosotros en estos días. Una relación donde ella me insulta sin maldad y yo puedo hacer lo mismo, no tengo que cuidar mis palabras con ellas y eso resulta reconfortante.

Además ella se encuentra sola y supongo que de alguna manera somos las únicas personas que le quedan. "¿Formamos un gran equipo eh? Un Sinsajo y galán mentalmente desorientados, una chica loca, un panadero con el cerebro lavado, y una rapada profundamente traumada" había bromeado una vez, y supongo que había sido su manera de hacerme saber que nos consideraba sus amigos, que estaba con nosotros. Era real que éramos un desastre, pero al menos juntos nos brindábamos algo de sostén ya que no nos quedaba nada más.

Pasábamos el rato paseando por los pasillos más alejados para no tener que cruzarnos con nadie. Intentábamos que ella caminara todo lo posible para que sus piernas empezaran fortalecerse poco a poco mientras despotricábamos contra Snow, el Capitolio, Coin, y hasta nosotras mismas. Luego nos dirigíamos al piso del hospital para encontrarnos con todos y entrar a intentar razonar un poco con él. Pero Peeta a pesar de nuestro no logra hacer casi ningún avance y cada día mis esperanzas parecen apagarse un poco más. Logramos soltarlo de las correas y disminuir la ración de drogas que le daban para mantenerlo controlado, pero le cuesta tanto trabajo concentrarse en no abalanzarse sobre mí que es casi imposible que se concentre en algo más.

Beetee cree que es un avance, que es bueno que el este aprendiendo a controlar sus instintos y que debemos darle su tiempo para hacerlo. Que así tal vez cuando lo haya logrado un poco mejor pueda empezar a confiar un poco más y se muestre más dispuesto a escuchar y aceptar lo que tenemos para decirle. El problema es que no contamos con ese tiempo porque ya pasaron dos semanas y si queremos realmente lograr algo antes del plazo no vamos muy bien. Y el no poder ayudarlo está comenzando a volverme loca, ¡no poder acercarme a él cuando sufre es desesperante…!

_***/***Flash Back***/****_

_-si todo lo que me dicen es cierto, si ustedes están del lado bueno y puedo confiar en ustedes ¿Por qué no estamos en el doce? ¿Por qué mi familia no está con ustedes?- había preguntado una vez nada más entrar. Notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse en mi presencia y probablemente por eso había escupido las palabras apenas cruzamos la puerta, antes de que concentrarse lo suficiente para hablar de algo coherente le fuera demasiado difícil._

_Me vuelvo hacia los demás con cara de incredulidad por ese detalle, pero noto que ellos me miran de la misma forma. Ahora que me paro a pensar si nadie se había molestado antes siquiera en explicarle lo que pasaba con él era muy poco probable que alguien se hubiera detenido a darle las terribles noticias sobre su familia y su hogar. Todos parecemos llegar a la misma conclusión y con un asentimiento de cabeza me indican que soy la indicada para decírselo. Trago saliva costosamente a través del nudo en mi garganta y avanzo hasta sentarme a unos cautelosos 2 metros de su cama porque no sé cómo reaccionara cuando oiga lo que tengo que decir._

_-Peeta... Siento no haber pensado en ello di por sentado que lo sabias y… Entonces…-respiro hondo tratando de calmarme para no enredarme en las palabras cuando siento la mano de Finnick sujetar mi hombro. Su mirada de odio tiene un deje de confusión y me digo que por él debo ser clara, porque no puede recibir una noticia así sin apenas ser capaz de entender lo que digo.- Creímos que sabias lo que había pasado, mientras nosotros estábamos en los juegos Snow mando aviones bombarderos al doce.- Sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y sus manos se aferran a los bordes de la cama haciendo que la madera cruja bajo sus dedos pero decido continuar.- Arrojaron bombas incendiarias y destruyeron el lugar, no queda nada del doce…- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se lo que siente porque el único lugar al que podíamos llamar hogar desapareció consumido por el fuego y ahora no es más que un mar de cenizas. Tomo aire una vez más para continuar con la noticia más dolorosa.- Tu familia no logro escapar Peeta..._

_La madera finalmente cede bajo la fuerza de sus manos al mismo tiempo que dos gruesas lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Noto loa fuerza sobrehumana que está haciendo para controlarse teniéndome tan cerca y poder hablar y eso es lo único que me detiene de acercarme a abrazarlo. Necesita saber, necesita comprender que paso._

_-Todos…- respira un par de veces y luego intenta de nuevo.- ¿Ninguno logro escapar?_

_-Ninguno logro escapar...- repito despacio y mirándolo a los ojos._

_-¡Maldito Snow! ¡Maldito, maldito maldito, viejo del demonio!- las pocas que tiene su habitación comienzan a volar con cada palabra y al ver el dolor en sus ojos no puedo evitar acercarme a él por detrás y abrazarlo intentando calamar sus bruscos movimientos lo que es un grave error porque todos sus músculos se tensan al instante y se gira hacia mi sosteniéndome fuertemente por los brazos y sacudiéndome como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.- ¡¿Tu lo ayudaste maldito muto?! ¡¿Sabías de todo mientras me mentías en la arena para que me mataran?! ¡¿Sabías que iba a destruir mi hogar y asesinar a mi familia verdad?!- intentaba frenarlo pero su fuerza era demasiado comparado con la mía, no me importaba el daño que me estaba haciendo sino el dolor en sus ojos. Finnick y Haymitch lograron sostenerlo un poco en medio de su ataque.- ¡Te odio! ¡Nunca odie tanto a alguien…_

_Entonces las drogas de las vías que aún tenía sujetas en los brazos por si ocurría algo así hicieron efecto, sus ojos se cerraron y si no fuera por el sostén de Finnick y Haymitch hubiera caído al suelo. Aguarde un momento para asegurarme de que Prim que estaba revisándolo dijera que estaba bien y corrí de la sala lo más lejos posible con su voz aun gritando en mis oídos y sus ojos negros llenos de odio persiguiéndome._

_***/***End Flash Back***/****_

Sacudo la cabeza intentado olvidar por un momento para concentrarme en el lugar, deben ser cerca de las 2am y no debería estar aquí. Sin embargo lo hago cada noche. Compruebo que no hay nadie en el pasillo y me acerco la ventana con vidrios espejado que hay en el blanco pasillo, las luces están pagadas a ambos lados asique no puedo ver mucho pero sé que está ahí durmiendo. No me he atrevido en todo este tiempo a romper nuestro tácito pacto sobre las pesadillas asique cada noche vengo aquí. Suspiro y me siento bajo su ventana apoyando la espalda contra la pared, aprieto los ojos con fuerza e intento llegar a él a través de la distancia que nos separa, enviarle mis pensamientos, hacerle saber que no está solo. Pero cuando sus gritos empiezan al otro lado de la pared, cuando el terror y el dolor lo invaden y no puedo hacer nada sé que lo está, está solo... Sé que no puedo atravesar esas paredes para ayudarlo y las lágrimas fluyen de mis ojos, porque ambos estamos solos con nuestros demonios. Me pregunto qué es lo que lo atormenta tanto como para gritar… Después de unos cuantos minutos las drogas hacen efecto y sus gritos se apagan, y como si eso me diera una especie de permiso dejo que el cansancio al fin me venza sobre el frio piso con las lágrimas aun recorriendo mis ojos.

**Nota de autora: disculpen la demora, se dije que lo iba a subir ayer pero tenía una discusión interna sobre que iba a entrar en el capítulo o no, y decidí que este será la introducción del siguiente que es uno importante. Como disculpa les voy a adelantar que el capi que viene es uno con el cual estoy muy emocionada y tal como el capi anterior será importante. Les va a gustar a las fanáticas de Haymitch! Y ya me callo… Y a contestar reviews! **

**Gracias a: MarijoAlvarez, Saorise Hana, ****Majo 1989, Eileen Prince Snape, Lizairy Cullen, Lenna0813, aneli1711, Mary Evellark por sus alertas!**

**mari20mellark: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! No pienso abandonarle espero te guste el nuevo cap! =)**

**Gpe 77: Muchas gracias! No pienso abandonar esta historia! Espero seguirte viendo por acá! Besos! **

**Isabel Gonzalez: Amiga no sabes el gran halago que ha sido leer tu comentario. Totalmente es muy raro el amor.. Y tiene muchas cosas que no tiene explicación. Me alegra haber encontrado una respuesta a tu pregunta. Es una pregunta que yo me había hecho muchas veces, Katniss es algo egoísta y tan temerosa a las relaciones que imagine que no había otra respuesta que esa a como finalmente se había enamorado de Peeta y había logrado aceptar poco a poco ese amor. Es genial saber que llegue de esta forma a ti, me halaga muchísimo y que te haya gustado tanto también. Gracias de verdad. Espero te guste el nuevo cap. Besos! Y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado!**

**Lenna0813: Bienvenida Lenna! Que suerte que te haya gustado la historia me pone muy feliz =) Es una pregunta que yo siempre mem hice también y de ella salió esta historia asique espero seguirte viendo por aquí! Besos!**

**Guest: Me alegra mucho que la historia te haya gustado tanto como para decidirte a dejarme tu review. No te preocupes que no pienso abandonarla y espero verte seguido por aquí! Besos!**

**Nahila B: Gracias! No sabes que feliz me hace que te guste tanto la historia! En realidad es lindo ver como Katniss demuestra un poco más su amor por Peeta, aunque nunca va a dejar de ser ella, y las palabras no son su fuerte... Creo que aún siendo ella puede demostrarle de otra forma su amor. Veo que te disgustaste con el último libro... yo también me disguste mucho al terminar de leerlo, pero uego comprendi eso que tu dices el libro se centro en la guerra eso fue lo mas importante, y a veces esas situacvion este dejan sin nada, y sacan lo peor de ti... Sin embargo también extrañe muchísimo a Peeta y me pareció muy injusta la forma en que todos se comportaron con él a su vuelta después de todo lo que el pobre había sufrido. Por eso intente crear una historia donde eso cambiara un poco. Katniss tiene una forma rara de actuar con Peeta al final, pero yo creo que realmente lo ama, y que se quedó con él porque es su complemento perfecto. Me alegro que te haya gustado al intervención del Prim, ayudara mucho! Espero que la historia te siga gustando! Besos!**

**samantha136: Que bueno que te haya gustado! =) creo que Finnnick la ayudara mucho a descubrir sus sentimientos. Gale… ya lo verás! Gracias por la corrección ya lo arregle! Besos!**

**Besos a todos y que la suerte este siempre de su lado! **


	5. Actos

**Disclairmers: Nada de esto me pertenece todo es obra de la maravillosa Suzanne Colllins. Solo la historia es mia.**

**Leer nota de autor al final.**

Como todas las mañanas despierto a causa de las pesadillas, el sol apenas asoma en el horizonte cuando despierto agitada con una punzada en el pecho a causa de la imagen de una Prim ardiendo en llamas, derritiéndose como cera en medio de los bombardeos al doce. Me remuevo en la cama intentando recuperar una respiración normal y percibo que hay otra persona dentro de la habitación mirándome en la semioscuridad sentado en la cama de enfrente donde debería estar Prim, pero hoy cubría el turno de la noche en el hospital. Me tenso por un momento pensando enseguida que hay en esta habitación que me pueda servir para defenderme hasta que siento el familiar olor a alcohol llegar hasta mis fosas nasales.

-Eres tu él que me trae cada noche…- susurro sorprendida por este hecho ya que pensé que estaba furioso conmigo. Había supuesto que algún enfermero se había apiadado de la pobre y desorientada chica en la que me había convertido y me traía de nuevo aquí.

-¿Quién más sino cuidaría de ti preciosa?- me contesta con burla- el niño bonito ya no se encuentra muy a por la labor al parecer, asíque me ha tocado hacerlo.

-Pues no es necesario, puedes irte.- le digo sintiéndome mal por su comentario, y por la veracidad de sus palabras.- Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Si claro…- desecha mis palabras enseguida sin siquiera moverse del lugar.

-¡No entiendo porque permaneces aquí si todo lo que hago te parece mal! ¿Por qué me ayudaste en primer lugar? ¡Habría sido más fácil dejarme morir si de todos modos no te importaba!- le reprocho fuertemente.- ¡Solo eres un maldito ebrio!

-Te equivocas, si me importa… Yo no era así antes de que el Capitolio mandara a matar a toda mi familia y me pusiera como único mentor de pequeños niños que morían año a año de las más horribles formas bajo mi cuidado sin poder hacer nada por ellos.- me quedo muy quieta con los ojos muy abiertos procurando no perderme una palabra de lo que dice porque Haymitch jamás nos había hablado de su pasado.- Me importaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Asíque ahogarme en alcohol ayudaba a que importara cada vez menos, y en algún punto supongo realmente dejo de importar… hasta que…

-Hasta que llegamos Petta y yo viste la posibilidad de que tal vez pudieras al menos mantener a uno de nosotros con vida… hacerlo sobrevivir...- digo entendiendo al fin su actitud.

-Tenían algo…-afirma en un susurro.-Y ese chico estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ti, pensé que si éramos dos los que te cuidábamos tal vez lográramos algo...

-No estas enojado porque no crees que deba ayudarlo… estas enojado porque crees que ya perdiste a Petta y tienes miedo de perderme a mí también…- susurro asombrada por el descubrimiento.

-Has dado en el clavo preciosa... Al final va a ser que no eres tan tonta como creía.- sonrío porque eso viniendo de mi mentor es un gran halago y porque al fin comprender su actitud me relaja, solo tenia miedo, igual que yo, que todos nosotros. Se recuesta en la cama dejando caer la botella y yo hago lo mismo en la mía. Con él en la habitación me siento un poco más segura para intentar volver a dormir ya que nunca duermo más de un par de horas por noche y estoy agotada.

-Aún podemos ayudarlo, lo se…- le susurro a punto de dormirme. Aunque no sé si me escucha ya.- Las palabras no servirán de nada ya que no confía en mi… pero si pudiera encontrar una forma de demostrarle con actos que puede confiar en lo que en mi... de alguna forma creo que seria distinto y funcionaria... Solo que no sé como…

**Petta points of view**

Me encuentro acostado en la cama intentando dormir, ha sido un día agotador y aunque sé que las pesadillas no me dejarán obtener la paz que necesito mi cuerpo pide al menos un descanso. Estoy cerrando los ojos cuando noto que alguien abre sigilosamente la puerta y se cuela en la habitación. Inmediatamente me siento en la cama con todos los sentidos alerta. Todos se han dido hace un tiempo ya y una vez que ellos se van y que me traen la cena ya nadie entra en mi pieza. Distingo a la sombra moverse en mi dirección.

-Necesitamos hablar chico- reconozco la voz de Haymitch y mi cuerpo se tensa aún más. – Se que no quieres oír nada de mi, pero siempre fuiste inteligente, sabes como enfrentar las situaciones. Y si eres inteligente como yo creo querrás tener pruebas al fin de quien es Katniss en verdad.

-¿Pruebas?- ¿se pondría de mi lado? ¿Seria capas de traicionarla? Ellos parecían tratarse casi como familia asíque dudaba de ello.

-Si, actos que puedes ver.- me quedo en silencio un momento esperando que diga algo más.- Haremos esto, te mostraré el primero si solo accedes a quedarte en silencio por un buen rato y grita cuando te lo pida.

-¿Gritar?- pregunto confundido.

-Si, gritar. Como los gritos que das cada noche en tus pesadillas.- me estremezco.- Si lo que vez causa algún interés por saber más en ti te mostrare algo más.

-Bien ¿Que hago?- si bien vacilo por un momento antes de decidirme realmente al final la curiosidad puede conmigo y algo me empuja aceptar.

-Te acercas a la venta y esperas en silencio.- hago lo que me dice notando que por primera vez puedo ver hacia fuera por la ventana ya que siempre puede verse solo desde afuera hacia dentro.- Invertí el sistema por unas horas para mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué espero?- susurro mirando los pasillos blancos e interminables que se extienden afuera totalmente vacíos, es muy tarde en la noche y todos están durmiendo. Sin embargo permanezco de pie en silencio, el se acerca y se para en la otra esquina de la ventana. Ambos aguardamos y finalmente la veo aparecer por una de las esquinas. Mira hacia todos lados antes de avanzar hasta mi ventana, me aparto hacia atrás tenso pero cuando recuerdo que no puede verme vuelvo a acercarme cautelosamente. Por un momento pienso que va a intentar hacer algo y todos mis sentidos se ponen en alerta pero luego de asegurarse de que no hay nadie en los pasillos se sienta bajo mi ventana.

La observo por un momento y notando algo diferente en ella que logra captar mi atención. Su ropa es distinta no luce el raro traje negro con el que a veces llega ni el horrendo mono gris que usamos todos en el Trece, viste un pantalón y una remera holgados y viejos que la hacen parecer muy pequeña en medio de toda esa tela, su pelo que siempre esta sujeto en trenzas se encuentra suelto y húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros y su mirada siempre decidida y firme parece ahora mas bien nostálgica... esta sentada en piso justo debajo de mi intentando mirar a través de la ventana oscura, lo cual no tiene ningún sentido, aunque pareciera que para ella lo tuviera porque mantiene la mirada fija como si esperar traspasarla con ella. Algo en su actitud, en su aspecto me descolocan… así no parece el muto asqueroso que mantengo que es, ni siquiera parece la firma chica que ella se empeña en mostrarme cada día. Parece simplemente una niña, perdida, asustada, y sola. Asociarla a ella con esa imagen me resulta a la vez difícil como sencillo sin que pueda descubrir un porque. Su mirada se clava en la mía atravesando el oscuro vidrio y como si supiera que estoy allí, lo cual sé es imposible, y puedo ponerle nombre a esa mirada cuando una a la mía. Triste. En su mirada distingo una profunda tristeza que me paraliza por un segundo, no puedo apartarle la vista porque aunque se que no me esta mirando a mi lo parece, parece una muda suplica que no puedo descifrar en medio del dolor que percibo en sus ojos y descubrir esta extraña criatura en ella me descoloca.

A mi izquierda Haymitch me hace un gesto extraño con la boca y luego de unos segundos comprendo que quiere que grite como me lo pidió, un escalofrío me recorre al recordar el porque de mis gritos cada noche pero trato de mantenerme concentrado en ella para no perder detalle de lo que pueda llegar a descubrir. Sigue con la vista clavada en mí a pesar de que no puede verme y con la extraña sensación que esa mirada me provoca empiezo a gritar. Sus ojos se cierran al instante en el que sale el primer grito de mi boca y permanece así por unos segundos, levanta su mano apoyándola suavemente contra mi pared y la forma en que lo hace provoca un flash en mi mente.

_°°°/°°°Flash Back°°°/°°°_

_Una niña pequeña y rubio con dos trenzas llora sentada debajo de un árbol en un lejano rincón del patio de la escuela, con sus pequeños bracitos abraza sus rodillas hipando. La imagen me provoca ir a consolarla asíque me acerco a ella y estando a unos pasos me detengo detrás de un árbol al darme cuenta que alguien mas llega corriendo a su lado. Es Katniss, mucho mas pequeña y delgada de lo que esta ahora, con profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos llega rápido junto a __la pequeña rubia que ahora me doy cuenta es su hermanita Prim. Me siento un intruso aún dentro del propio recuerdo pero permanezco allí detrás del árbol._

_Katniss la mi mira por un instante antes de arrodillarse frente a ella, le susurra algo que no puedo escuchar aunque distingo un tono suave en su voz, diferente al que usa las pocas veces que la oigo hablar en clases, y alza su mano colocándola dulcemente en su mejilla enjuagando una de sus lagrimas con el dedo gorda, es una especie de caricia y de apoyo que hace que la pequeña Prim termine sonriéndole._

_°°°/°°°End Flash Back°°°/°°°_

Sacudo al cabeza confundido porque no se de donde salio eso. En cuanto abre los ojos las lágrimas comienzan a brotar y la escena me descoloca tanto que dejo de gritar casi sin darme cuenta. La observo en silencio y aunque las lagrimas siguen saliendo sus ojos de a poco se cierran por el cansancio hasta que finalmente se duerme con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y su mano aun intentando alcanzarme, porque de algún modo se que trata de llegar a mi de una forma que jamás habría podido imaginar.

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás y me dejo caer sobre la cama aturdido, la cabeza me da vueltas pero aún así me las arreglo para mirar a Haymitch que se acerca un par de pasos hacia mi precavido, pero lo que menos pienso es en atacar a alguien a ahora. Asíque simplemente lo miro pidiéndole una explicación y esperando que lo entienda sin la necesidad de usar palabras porque mi cabeza esta a punto de estallar y no creo poder pronunciarlas.

-Tu y ella tenían una especie de pacto.- me dice apoyándose en la mesita que hay en mi habitación frente a mi.- Nadie lo entendía o sabia además de ustedes. Yo solo se que después de los primeros juegos ambos tenían pesadillas cada noche y casi no podían dormir. Una noche ella gritaba tan fuerte en sueños que me acerque a ver que pasaba, tu estabas entrando a su habitación asíque permanecí afuera por si necesitaban algo. La calmaste, estuviste allí unos largos minutos y cuando ibas a salir ella te pidió que te quedaras, tu volviste a entrar cerrando la puerta y ya no se que paso. Solo se que los gritos empezaron a disminuir y que ya nunca durmieron separados a partir de esa noche. Desde que llegamos ella no logra dormir, y una vez que te rescatamos… ella hace eso cada noche, como si ese pacto no se hubiera roto aún.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente masajeándome las sienes porque siento que la cabeza va estallarme en mil pedazos.

_°°°/°°°Flash Back°°°/°°°_

_Un vagón oscuro del tren, una cama desecha y Katniss enredada en las sabanas llorando y gritando sin poder despertar de su pesadilla. Me apresuro a llegar ella verla en ese estado me desespera._

_Abro los ojos en medio de la oscuridad sintiendo un peso conocido en mi pecho, mi camiseta esta húmeda y su pelo hace cosquillas en mi barbilla pero no puedo evitar sonreír._

_La arena, el estremecedor sonido de un cañón, levanto la mirada al cielo temblando y su imagen esta allí y yo dejo de respirar. Abro los ojos agitado, desesperado, pero un familiar calor a mi derecha me tranquiliza, esta allí. Y esta a salvo._

_Un calor abrazador, mucha sed. No quiero abrir los ojos. Quisiera tanto dormir solo un poco más, pero su voz me llama. Abro los ojos y unos oscuros ojos marrones se encuentran arriba de mí mirándome preocupados._

_°°°/°°°End Flash Back°°°/°°°_

Miles de pequeños flashes de imágenes se suceden uno detrás del otro en mi cabeza, son tan pequeños que no puedo llegar a comprender nada, me siento mareado y enfermo. Cuando reúno la fuerza suficiente abro los ojos de nuevo y encuentro que frente a mi Haymitch desplegó un proyector que utilizaron una vez para mostrarme el desastre del Doce.

-¿Quieres ver aún lo que tengo para mostrarte?- pregunta.

Vacilo un momento porque no se si pueda aguantar mucho más las punzadas de mi cabeza ya estaban llegando a un punto peligroso pero siento una ansiedad y un vacío en mi pecho que me empuja a finalmente asentir. NECESITO saber.

-Rescate este video de la cámara de seguridad del aerodeslizador con el que rescatamos a Katniss de la segunda arena.- me informa prendándolo.

Me tenso inmediatamente recordando como me traiciono y que gracias a ella y sus mentiras me llevaron al Capitolio para torturarme de las formas más horribles. Intento calmarme para poder ver y la imagen me descoloca nuevamente.

Puedo ver a Katniss acostada en una camilla conectada a montones de cables, con la cabeza y el brazo sangrando profuosamente y sumamente pálida. Esa imagen no se parece en nada a la maquiavélica sonrisa de una airosa Katniss que siempre veo en mis recuerdos salir de la arena dejándome allí para que me lleven. Gente entra y sale conectando y desconectando cosas de su cuerpo, la cámara pasa rápidamente a veces y se detiene por momentos siguiendo el curso normal, puedo notarlo solo por el reloj que se encuentra a la derecha de la cámara y me deja saber que las corren. Esta tan pálida que si no pudiese ver el leve movimiento de su pecho que me indica que respira creería que esta muerta, pensar esa posibilidad hace que me de una fea sensación lo que es raro porque llevo tiempo deseando verla muerta.

Unas horas después abre los ojos por unos segundos. Pero las fuerzas a penas le alcanzan para susurrar algo y caer de nuevo inconciente, creo captar mi nombre en su susurro desesperado pero enseguida intento convencerme que eso no tiene ningún sentido. Solo que al parecer lo tiene porque sigo viendo el video y cada vez que se despierta susurra mi nombre un poco mas claro y aguanta unos segundos mas despierta. Finalmente abre los ojos y se remueve mirando a los costados pronunciando bajo mi nombre, esta buscándome y no entiendo porque ya que ella me dejo en la arena. Se sienta sosteniéndose la cabeza estudiando cada rincón y finalmente toma se levanta tambaleándose un poco y tomando una jeringa. Tal vez cree que por algún motivo su plan fallo y me rescataron e intenta deshacerse de mi pienso. Pero eso no parece tener sentido al ver como ella me buscaba desesperada. La camara la sigue hasta una puerta entreabierta y escucho junto a ella una conversación entre Finnick y Haymitch, parecen estar tratando de decidir como decirle algo a Katniss pero logro alcanzar a entender que cuando ella irrumpe en la sala. Esta molesta y grita, no entiende porque Finnick y Haymitch están con Plutarch, apenas alcanzan a explicarle algo cuando ella pregunta por mí, todos se callan y ella mira primero a Finnick que baja la mirada y luego a Haymitch desesperada.

-Teníamos que salvarte porque tu eres el sinsajo, Katniss- le dice Plutarch.-Mientras sigas viva, la reolución continuara.

Su cara se trasforma en un segundo, parece que el alma la hubiera abandonado- Petta...-susurra apoyándose en la pared.

-Los demás mantuvieron a Petta con vida porque, si moría, sabíamos que no podríamos hacer que mantuvieses de ningún modo la alianza.-dice Haymitch.-y no podíamos arriesgarnos a dejarte sin protección.- lo dice despreocupado aunque su cara tiene un ligero tono gris.

-¿Dónde esta Petta?- sisea ella.

-Lo saco el Capitolio, junto con Johanna y Enobaria.- responde Haymitch al fin bajando la mirada.

Veo casi en cámara lenta como su respiración se frena por un segundo, su mirada se enciende con una furia tan peligrosa que no creo haber visto nunca. En un segundo se lanza sobre la mesa contra Haymitch no llega a clavarle la jeringa ya que el se la saca a tiempo pero clava sus uñas en su rostro haciéndolo sangrar e hiriéndole un ojo.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Me prometiste que lo sacarías!- le grita mientras lo ataca y las lagrimas empiezan a brotar.- ¡Me prometiste que lo salvarías a él y no a mi! ¡Tenias que salvarlo, teníamos un trato!

Todo lo que veo me parece tan irreal, mi cabeza grita que es una mentira pero mi cuerpo dice que no, algo dentro de mí dice que es real, que siente bien y correcto. Que esa es la forma en la que Katniss actuaría, la forma en la Katniss lucharía por mí, tal como yo por ella. Ese pensamiento es totalmente incorrecto, y sin embargo no encuentro nada que me haga rebatirlo.

Finalmente Finnick reacciona e se acerca a ella por detrás intentado sujetarla y apartarla a rastras, pero ella sigue luchando como si esforzara por arrancarle la piel a tiras a Haymitch. Otras manos se unen a las de Finnick logrando apartarla al fin mientras ella sigue revolviéndose, la acuestan a la fuerza en una camilla y ella furioso golpea su cabeza contra ella una y otra vez provocando que la herida se abra, reconozco el liquido ámbar que le están inyectando, es el mismo poderoso sedante que usan en mi cuando no puedo controlarme, se revuelve solo un poco más cada vez mas lento y solo pronunciando mi nombre cada vez mas bajo y mas inentendible, al final creo oír salir de boca unas palabras que hacen que mi corazón se saltee un latido, pero no estoy seguro y finalmente la inconciencia se la lleva permanece quieta y todos se apartan y se quedan callados y estáticos a su alrededor, como si la escena hubiera sido demasiado.

Así lo siento yo, es demasiado. Ver eso, ver a Katniss así ha sido demasiado. El video sigue pero no puedo prestarle atención, la veo tendida en la cama abre los ojos a veces y la gente le habla, Finnick sobre todo pero ella se niega a responder, a comer o a beber, como si eso hubiera dejado de tener sentido, o tal vez es demasiado para ella, no lo se. Todo empieza a brillar frente a mí y de pronto todo es negro. Negro y silencioso.

**Nota de autor: Chicas siento haber desaparecido así este tiempo, aunque se que no es excusa estaba a punto de irme a vivir con mi pareja y terminamos, realmente no tenia ánimos de escribir y no quería tampoco que mi animo afectara un capitulo tan importante como este en la historia, por lo que decidí esperar a calmarme un poco para escribir mejor. Espero sigan por allí y sepan entender. Y sobre todo que les halla gustado este cap.**

**Muchas gracias a: kathyugore, Anfitrite, Kyara Black, HutchStew, Tamy Lautner, Lyzeth98 por sus favortiso y alertas! =)**

**Neinei: Muchas gracias! =) es verdad que su situación da un poco de pena, todos sabemos por las cosas terribles que han tenido que pasar… espero verte de nuevo por aquí!**

**Isabel Gonzalez: Hola amiga! Realmente espero que sigas por allí después de todo lo que me tarde. Muchísimas gracias, no te das una idea del gran halago que es leer cada una de las cosas que me escriben, realmente me ponen muy contenta y me dan muchísimos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Gracias, realmente hay algunos personajes secundarios que para mi tienen muchísima importancia en la historia, creo que al menos Finnick, Haymitch y Prim son personajes que si no hubieran estado cambiarían todo, me gusta darles un poco de protagonismo que creo se merecen mucho! Gracias a ti por tener la paciencia para esperar y comentar cada capitulo, realmente es muy motivante para escribir saber que hay alguien del otro lado que lo lee y le emocionan tanto como a uno mismo. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí amiga. Besos enormes y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado**

**Lyzeth98: Hola bienvenida a la historia! =) que bueno que te hay gustado mi idea! Tienen que tenerle un poco mas de confianza a la pobre a Katniss! Gale.. Tendrá su lugar en la historia... aunque no aseguro que sea muy querido! Jajaja. El cambio que esperabas de Haymitch como ves llego con todo en este capitulo! Espero te haya gustado =) Besos!**

**Lenna0813: Hola! Totalmente a mi también me parte el corazón ver a Petta así, no me imagino a la pobre Katniss... pero hay que darle un poco de tiempo y confiar en nuestro chico del pan! Respondiendo a tu pregunta: SIII habrá lemmons de acuerdo a la historia pero por supuesto que habrá! Besos enormes!**

**samantha136: Hola! No era Effie! =( amo a Effie pero no aparece todavía. Katniss necesitaba poner en su lugar a Gale! Jajaja yo tambien adoro a Johanna esa chica esta loca! =) Aquí empezamos a ver un poco de avances de Petta hay que tenerle paciencia al chico del pan! Besos enormes!**

**Gpe 77: Hola! Si todo va muy rápido y no es mucho el tiempo! Pero como ves algo empieza a cambiar =) besos!**

**Besos a todas! Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!**


End file.
